YunokixHino 50 prompts
by Artgrl56
Summary: This is my try at a 50 prompts thing. Not in chronological order. Please read and Review!


Read and Review!

* * *

look-He had looked at her, but never truly seen her.

lie- He was a liar by nature, yet for some reason, he couldn't bear to lie to her.

run- She sang as she ran early in the morning, he observed from the 2nd floor balcony as she ran by.

roses- He ordered two dozen roses to be sent to her apartment, despite that it was the middle of december.

see- She saw him for what who he was, not who his fans thought he was.

dance- They spoke at his sisters party, before dancing the night away.

harmony- The flute and violin made a perfect harmony, they discovered the night he proposed to her.

mistake- Sometimes she wondered if it was a mistake, leaving for college. But when he arrived on her doorstep, she knew she had made the right choice.

fall- She fell so hard for him, and he caught her perfectly.

victim- She got used to being his victim, and learned to love his teasing insults.

time- Time seemed to pass in fast forward when they were together.

understand- He never knew how much he needed someone to understand him, until his sister passed away.

conscience- She thought he did not have a conscience. He thought that SHE was his conscience.

annoying- He never thought of her as anything but an annoying gen-ed student,until he really saw her.

answer- One of the most infuriating things about her, was her tenancy to never answer the phone.

take- He gave her so much, and only took one thing in return. Her heart.

feed- The only time he ever let her feed him, was on their wedding day when she shoved cake in his face.

presence- His presence was very noticeable, as he walked up behind her and hugged her.

voice- Her voice was annoying to him, yet he knew he loved it.

first- She was the first person to see beyond his facade.

want- He got her anything she wanted, and many things she did not.

truth- She was the only person he felt obligated to tell the truth to.

hate- She told him she hated him, as she did every morning when she woke up to his face.

greed- She was not by any means a greedy person, but she seemed to want a lot more from him when she was pregnant.

tears- He did not know how to handle her when she shed moody tears, so he called his sister to deal with her.

call- He called her after work, every day, never failing.

silence- They sat in silence, on the way to Miyabi's funeral.

gravity- He said that he loved her, in theory. He smirked, reminding him that gravity was also a theory.*

homework- He had never neglected homework before, but she was too much of a temptress to ignore her.

past- She looked through old photo albums with Miyabi, while he pretended to be the least bit interested.

listen- She never listened in class, forcing him to let her borrow his notes.

forbidden- She asked him why he was forbidden to surpass his brothers,believing it unfair. He silently agreed, but simply responded 'that is how it is.'

sugar- She reminded him not to mix up the salt and sugar, yet he did anyway, to her horror.

dark chocolate- He found quickly that dark chocolate could always calm her down on a rough day.

pink carnations- Together they put pink carnations* on Miyabi's grave, with a simple tag. 'We'll never forget you.'

bridge- The bridge over the koi pond in their backyard was her favorite place to think.

peace- They were always peaceful, even when the children were hyper.

ice- She melted the ice away from his heart, and then stole it.

bedtime story- He was very good at reading bedtime stories, and read them every night to his 'princess'.

candles- He lit her apartment with 100 candles, and proposed to her on the balcony at sunset.

ocean- They moved closer to the ocean after their kids were out of the house, because she had always wanted to retire by the sea.

still- When their second child died in the hospital, it was all he could do not to stare at the still child.

key- She always forgot the key to her apartment, and he finally got her a necklace with a key on it for her birthday.

lock- He always kept his study locked, to keep his business and private lives separate.

photo- He kept a photo of her with him wherever he went, so he could see her smile when they were apart.

music- They passed their music talents on to their children, who were all famous musicians.

family- She had always wanted a big family, and he could never say no to her.

natural- She did not like to wear makeup, and preferred to go natural.

geometry- She cried when she had to take a repeat course of geometry, and he promised to tutor her.

daddy- She had never seen him as happy as when their first child said a quiet 'daddy'.

* * *

*- It's true. Gravity really is a theory. You can google it. LOL

*- Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that pink carnations literally mean "I will never forget you."

Hope you like it! Review!!!


End file.
